As each wheel manufacturing enterprise further researches the water cooled mold, the water cooled mold will be widely applied to production in the near future. However, the existing water cooled mold still has some problems.
The profile of a common wheel is shown in FIG. 1, and the front surface is composed of spokes and windows besides flanges. But now, the design manner of a water cooling channel is shown in FIG. 2, and the windows and the spokes are not differentiated but cooled uniformly. Those skilled in the art understand that conditions required by cooling are different in portions such as spokes, flanges, rims and the like of the wheel, especially casting hot spot portions. Undifferentiated cooling of all portions of the wheel will cause part of positions to be cooled unevenly. This may result in supercooling or insufficient cooling of part of the wheel, which may cause casting defects such as shrinkage porosity.
Because of many factors influencing production, it is difficult to analyze a single factor in details. The deficiencies of the design manner of the traditional water cooling channel are only analyzed:
a. the traditional water cooling channel has three cooling surfaces, i.e., a spatial range with a cooling range of 270° included angle, but only one surface parallel to a cast is in favor of cooling of the cast, which results in low cooling efficiency;
b. controlling the influence of the water cooling channel on other portions of the cast by means of a thermal insulating groove will cause damage to local rigidity of the mold and shorten the service life of the mold; and
c. the windows and the spokes are not differentiated, and the window portions which do not need cooling are not avoided. The problems of the design manner of the traditional water cooling channel will certainly influence promotion of the water cooling channel in production, and in fact, the influence has emerged.